Per fare un cugino ci vuole amore per fare tutto ci vuole amore
by simofrog
Summary: AU per il primo contest di Team Rizzoli & Isles Italia (Fanclub Italiano). TJ ha un grande bisogno di aiuto... ed un piano ben congeniato!


_Questa storia nasce dalla voglia di partecipare al contest del Fan Club Italiano di Rizzoli&Isles. L'idea di usare TJ invece viene dalla mia piccola che credo mi abbia dato un'idea giusta e spero nuova. Insomma mi ha ispirata!_

_Un one shot forse un po' di AU._

_Per dovere di precisione è giusto dire che ho deciso si di dare a TJ 5 anni di età, ma quando parla nella sua mente ovviamente sembra più grande, mentre quando riporto dialoghi a voce alta forse è un po' più bambino, ma serviva allo scopo, per dare la giusta idea al lettore, i dialoghi per essere più chiari sono messi, in italiano corretto, tra le parentesi, fosse troppo complicato fatemelo sapere che modifico. Se alcune frasi non sono in un italiano perfetto è perché volutamente pensavo a come gira la testa di un bambino: se ascoltate parlare i bambini certe volte escono con delle frasi da adulti ed altre volte incasinano un po', anche nella loro testa! Ecco spero di aver dato la giusta impressione nello scrivere, niente di elaborato, ma ci ho lavorato 'assai' Buona Lettura_

* * *

><p>Ciao a tutti io mi chiamo Thomas Rizzoli, credo di avere un secondo nome ma non me lo ricordo, ho 5 anni e ho una grande e bella famiglia. Sono piccolo e forse non so tante cose, ma ho una storia da raccontarvi se avete voglia di ascoltarla, o dovrei dire leggerla!?<p>

Ma partiamo dall'inizio, lasciate che vi spieghi alcune cose:

avere i capelli biondi della mamma e gli occhi azzurri di papà pare che sia una fortuna, tutti mi dicono "che bel biondino" o "che begli occhioni", le signore mi strizzano sempre, non è che mi piaccia molto, ma dura poco, la mamma ne sembra felice e papà dice che in più ho il suo fisico e che da grande avrò solo che da scegliere! Cosa vorrà dire ancora non l'ho capito, ma lui sembra soddisfatto, quindi deve essere una buona cosa!

Io però vorrei avere l'intelligenza delle mie zie, loro si che sono sveglie, mamma è dolce ma certe volte ha quell'aria stranita che proprio non capisco, papà fa finta di non notarlo e le fissa il petto, papà dice che è bello il petto della mamma, è vero è così morbido quando mi ci addormento sopra! Papà preferisce il culo della zia, lo ha sussurrato ad un'amico così la mamma non ha sentito, io però ero lì e ho riso, a me piace quando la zia Maura mi prende in collo e mi bacia, è sempre profumata e dolce, mentre zia Jane mi fa sempre giocare e poi mi sbaciucchia, mi piacciono le coccole quando sono dolci, me le fanno in tanti, ma le migliori sono quelle di mamma e delle zie, papà mi da il bacio del buon giorno e della buona notte e mi da il cinque, dice che è più da uomini, ma certe volte mi guarda come fa la mamma e a me piace.

Anche la nonna mi piace tanto, mi fa fare quello che voglio e cucina un sacco di cose buone, ma mi strizza troppo, certe volte mi toglie il fiato, se sono sporco mi pulisce con la sua saliva, è disgustoso e mi bacia sempre continuamente anche di fronte ai miei amici al parco e mi prendono in giro perché fa un sacco di gridolini, anche zia Jane si lamenta ma lei è grande è più facile divincolarsi dai suoi abbracci, certe volte le basta uno sguardo e la nonna si ferma come congelata, Dio come vorrei avere quel potere; anche lo zio Frankie si agita quando nonna lo abbraccia e spesso anche papà, ma noi non abbiamo il super-potere di zia Jane, infatti a me lo fa sempre e io non riesco a divincolarmi così bene e lo sguardo non funziona, forse è solo per le donne?! Decisi che serviva una soluzione per non rischiare di finire stritolato.

Chiesi a mamma e papà di aiutarmi a trovare una soluzione, la mamma ha risposto che è un gesto d'amore e papà che prima o poi passerà, ma sono piccolo non scemo, ho capito che mentiva, infatti la nonna lo fa a tutti loro nonostante siano grandi. Allora ha aggiunto che è perché sono l'unico nipote, se ne avesse un altro le cose andrebbero meglio, infatti a loro lo fa sempre meno da quando ci sono io.

Molto bene quindi, non avevo scelta dovevo trovare un altro nipote a nonna

il primo problema che da affrontare era: come lo trovo un nipote per nonna?

Decisi di chiedere a Babbo Natale un nipote nuovo per nonna, pensai che o non aveva capito o se ne è dimenticato perché sotto l'albero non c'era.

Così chiesi a papà di comprare un nipote, prima ha riso poi ha detto che il nipote non si può trovare, non può essere comprato in un negozio come i giocattoli ma è un bambino come me, cioè un mio cugino, allora ho pensato che dovevo fare in modo di avere un cugino. Ma ero ancora un po' confuso, ad essere sinceri le ultime spiegazioni non erano chiare. Ma ero felice perché voleva dire che Babbo Natale non aveva colpe, lui porta giochi non nipoti o cugini.

Quindi il problema era: cosa sono i cugini?

Vista la difficoltà di papà mi rivolsi a mamma che mi spiegò che i cugini sono i figli delle zie o degli zii, siccome mamma non ha fratelli devono "farli" i fratelli di papà e quindi la scelta è tra lo zio Frankie, la zia Jane e la zia Maura.

Il nuovo il problema era: come si "fanno" i cugini?

Provai con una chiacchierata da uomo a uomo, come dice lui, con papà, gli ho chiesto come devo fare per avere un cugino dai miei zii, lui prima a riso, forse non aveva capito che ero serio, quando ho insistito è diventato tutto rosso e ha farfugliato qualcosa sul polline e le api... non so cosa sia il polline, ma forse lui non sa come si fa, è una cosa da donne credo, quindi chiesi alla mamma.

Infatti la mamma capì subito, sorrise e disse: quando due persone si amano si abbracciano forte forte e si baciano sulla bocca e si mettono sul letto, poi ha farfugliato sul fatto che a qualcuno basta una volta sul divano come è successo a lei, ad altri occorre farlo tante volte prima che nasca il bambino dopo 9 mesi.

Questo mi ha un po' confuso perché aveva uno sguardo strano, ma credo di aver capito comunque, forse ho preso l'intelligenza delle zie!

Bene quindi era chiaro: servono due grandi che si amano e fanno quello che dice la mamma!

Allora ho pensato che zio Frankie non è innamorato perché nonna dice che non ha neanche una fidanzata, mentre le zie secondo me lo sono, anche se i grandi sono così complicati.

Quindi se voglio che le zie mi diano un cugino e alla svelta, devono stare sul divano a baciarsi strette strette e devo riuscire a farglielo fare.

Perché amare si amano dai, zia Maura è sempre premurosa con zia Jane e la guarda con quegli occhi che certe volte mi ci guarda anche me e mi dice che mi vuole tanto bene e mi bacia, zia Jane fissa il sedere di zia Maura quando è girata e poi fa finta di nulla, come fa papà con la mamma quando le guarda il petto, ma io me ne sono accorto perché quando ci sono io qualche volta dicono "è un bambino e non capisce" ma io capisco eccome.

Però dovevo esserne sicuro, altrimenti il piano sarebbe fallito in partenza.

Una sera che rimasi a cena dalla zia Maura con zia Jane, perché mamma e papà erano fuori, mi sono messo ad osservarle mentre fingevo di giocare con la lego: zia Jane guarda zia Maura come papà guarda la mamma, mentre zia Maura guarda zia Jane come la mamma guarda il papà, a pensarci a volte sembrano uguali, come quando discutono un po' ma si guardano sempre con quello sguardo... credo che sia lo stesso che mi viene quando penso a Dakota, la mia amica del parco e la mamma dice che mi sono innamorato, quindi ecco, quando zia Maura guarda così zia Jane e ride dei suoi scherzi o delle sue facce buffe e zia Jane sorride alle cose strambe o sopporta le manie di zia Maura è perché si amano, anche se non vivono proprio insieme come mamma e papà.

Ma io so che anche mamma e papà prima hanno avuto me e poi si sono sposati e siamo andati a vivere tutti insieme, deve essere questa la procedura quindi mi sono rasserenato, le zie si amano. Potevo attuare il mio piano.

Prima di tutto ho cominciato a pensare a come funzionano queste cose, un po' me ne intendo perché la mamma guarda un sacco di quei film e telenovelas romantiche e un sacco di volte sono stato obbligato a guardarle, non avrei mai creduto che mi potessero tornare utili!

Bene quindi mi ci voleva un divano, luci basse, musica in sottofondo, un bicchiere di vino che non guasta ma sopratutto la giusta trappola.

Alcune cose erano semplici: il divano era lì disponibile, il vino lo vedo spesso, la luce so come sistemarla, ma il resto richiedeva un po' di lavoro.

Arriviamo al dunque: una sera mamma e papà sono andati a cena fuori e le zie erano felici di tenermi anche a dormire, papà ha scherzato sul fatto che di sabato sera non hanno di meglio da fare, la zia Jane gli ha risposto qualcosa a bassa voce e tutti hanno riso... come avrei voluto sentire, la zia Jane ha sempre la battuta pronta!

A cena zia Jane mi ha aiutato a nascondere un po' delle verdure che zia Maura ci aveva dato in abbondanza, anche a lei non piacciono troppo! Mi piace poter contare sempre su di lei.

Dopo cena era il momento giusto per attuare il mio piano, sono andato allo stereo e ho cominciato a toccare alcuni pulsanti, cercando di far partire la musica, zia Jane è corsa a fermarmi "Jane non è un problema non può romperlo se preme i pulsanti, TJ vuoi ascoltare della musica?"

Ora forse dovrei confessarvi una cosa: nella mia testa le parole sono chiare, perfette, i discorsi articolati come la grammatica vuole...più o meno; ma quando devono uscire dalla maledetta bocca ecco lì ho dei problemi per cui zia Jane diventa 'tia J' e zia Maura diventa 'tia Moa' per non parlare di altri grovigli che mi escono mentre parlo, ecco abbiate pazienza per questa problematica e non ridete almeno voi, come fanno sempre i grandi!

"si tia Moa muica" "ok tesoro mettiamo una bella canzone per bambini che mi ha dato la tua mamma ti va?" "noo"

siccome ho una grande memoria ricordo benissimo una volta che zia Jane prendeva in giro zia Maura perché aveva nello stereo un CD con delle canzoni che, come disse zia Maura, usava per creare la giusta atmosfera, visti gli sguardi capii a cosa si riferivano: **i baci sul divano**! Perfetto volevo quella

"petta pi petta tua tia Moa" (questa qui questa tua Zia Maura)

"oh ma non so se ti piace tesorino" "si si etti petta!" (metti questa)

Bingo! Accese lo stereo e la musica partì, bassa e dolce come mi serviva, Jane fece una smorfia poi bevve un sorso di birra, Maura sorrise e prese un sorso di vino ed io ero già quasi a metà del piano.

Le lasciai parlare tra loro mentre sistemavano la cucina, speravo che si sarebbe creata l'atmosfera giusta, mentre io continuavo a fingere di giocare, insomma un po' giocavo, quando ho tra le mani una macchinina è difficile rimanere concentrati, perciò dopo un po' fui costretto a cambiare gioco!

Per un po' le vidi scherzare mentre sistemavano i piatti e gli avanzi, non capivo perché nonostante tutto lo spazio che c'era finivano sempre per urtarsi accidentalmente, zia Jane metteva a posto alcune cose negli sportelli in alto proprio quando zia Maura apriva quelli in basso. La musica sembrava funzionare si guardavano dolcemente, come la mamma guarda papà, ogni tanto guardavano me ed io facevo finta di giocare con le lego.

Quando si misero sedute sul divano sapevo che era arrivato il mio momento, la fase finale per avere un cugino.

Fu difficile all'inizio, zia Maura usava paroloni strani mentre costruiva un ponte con i mattoncini ma zia Jane scherzava e poi ridevano, mentre lei costruiva la volante della polizia, ma sembravano divertirsi troppo con i miei giochi così assestai il mio colpo, quello fortunato, chiesi di vedere un cartone e non c'era niente di più giusto che 'Lilly ed il vagabondo'! Lo so è banale, potreste dire, io preferisco 'un classico' e poi zia Maura non lo aveva visto... perfetto!

"non hai mai visto Lilly ed il vagabondo?" "no io.. è così grave?" "beh no rimediamo vero ometto?" "si tia J mettio su dai!" (si zia Jane mettilo su dai)

Zia Jane prese il dvd dallo zaino delle mie cose e lo mise nel lettore di ultima generazione di zia Maura, poi ci sedemmo sul divano, ma erano troppo distanti, così altro lampo di genio "tia J tia Moa pì vitino a me tretti ae coccole!" (qui vicino a me stretti, a farmi le coccole)

le mie belle zie sorrisero, si strinsero a me con gioia, ma essendo piccolo anche loro si abbracciavano, zia Jane aveva un braccio sulla spalla di zia Maura ed una mano sulle mie gambe, mentre io mi appoggiavo al petto di Zia Maura che teneva una mano dietro di me ed una sull'altra gamba, praticamente tra le sue braccia, così che zia Maura si dovesse appoggiare con la schiena e la testa su zia Jane.

Era un abbraccio collaudato, quando lo facevo con i miei genitori loro si sbaciucchiavano sempre.

Il cartone scorreva bene, a me piaceva tanto ed anche alle zie, perché ogni tanto parlavano sussurrandosi giudizi.

Zia Maura scherzava sul fatto che Biagio, il vagabondo, si mettesse troppo nel pericolo come zia Jane che finse di offendersi, quello era il mio momento "ti Moa anche tu sei coe(come) Lilly, ti tei(sei) sentita traccurata(trascurata) dalla mamma e papà e sei bella docce(dolce) e ricca, tia Jane fa la bruffona(sbruffona) come Biagio e anche se fa cose pericolose ti difende sempe(sempre) e tonna(torna) sempe(sempre) da te!"

mi fissarono sbalordite con la loro espressione dolce "e mi piace stae(stare) con voi!"

eccoci si erano sciolte "oh TJ sei così dolce, che ometto galante stai diventando" "mhmm vieni qui tesoro ora la zia ti da un grosso bacio e non dire di no" "si si tutte e due un bacio a TJ ecco tie insieme"

il mio piano era perfetto, per come eravamo seduti zia Maura dovette piegare la testa verso l'esterno mentre zia Jane verso l'interno e ZAC! Si avvicinarono ed io come una tartaruga Ninja, niente a che vedere con Bass che poi è una testuggine, scivolai sul pavimento: Fatto!

Ora voglio che sia chiaro, non fu facile, il tempismo era fondamentale, troppo presto si sarebbero fermate, troppo tardi non sarei riuscito a scivolare, il fatto che istintivamente chiusero gli occhi per un attimo aiutò tantissimo, sentii i respiri sulle guance ed un attimo prima che le labbra fossero premute su di me dissi piano 'uh che bello' non voleva dire niente, non mi riferivo a nulla, ma le depistò, o almeno questo era il mio intento. Se avessi detto 'guarda' o 'aspetta' o avessi attirato l'attenzione su qualcosa si sarebbero fermate, ma così funzionò a meraviglia!

Le loro labbra si scontrarono per qualche secondo ecco: **il bacio strette sul divano!**

Sono sicuro che avevo un gran bel sorriso sul viso, come il loro appena si staccarono.

Diventarono subito rosse sulle guance si guardarono negli occhi, i loro occhi sembravano brillare, io mi voltai e feci finta di nulla, così sembrò tutto casuale. Avevo capito dalla mia mamma ed il mio papà che spesso i grandi quando si baciano vogliono rimanere soli, così feci finta di nulla e continuai a guardare la tv facendo commenti alle scene.

Rimasero in silenzio per un bel po', escluso per qualche strano lamento, non so cosa accadde dietro di me ma non potevo più aspettare dovevo sapere e mi voltai, le trovai ancora lì a guardarsi, la zia Maura non aveva più il rossetto mentre la zia Jane sembrava se lo fosse messo.

Sembravano imbarazzate, rosse in viso e agitate, ed ero abbastanza soddisfatto, speravo solo che fosse stato sufficiente.

Domani ne parlerò con mamma, lei mi dice sempre la verità su queste cose.

Certo se non è stato sufficiente dovrò riprovarci... ma questa è un'altra storia.


End file.
